Just a Dream
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Bella and Edward are just married.Edward gets drafted to war.Sadly,he looses his life.This is a song fic to the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwoord. Please read it. AU AH. R&R!


**A/N: Alright, this is all human, and I thought of the idea from the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Bella and Edward get married, but then he's drafted into the war. This is a one shot. If a FF has ever been done from inspiration of this song before, I'm not copying.**

**Disclaimer: I'm bored, so I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue._

It's been about a month since Edward and I got married, and we received some of the most terrible news. Edward got drafted into the war, he was leaving in one week. I don't want him to leave, but he has to. I suggested packing our bags and running off to a country like Canada. People didn't go to war there if they didn't want to. Too much technical difficulties though, there was no way we could get all the papers we need the fast. Edward is also proud to serve his country.

"Are you sure you have to go, Edward?" I murmur.

"Yes, I don't have any choice in this, Bella."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." he says softly, as he wraps his arms around me.

The days go by, and the date nears, I don't want to let go. For me, this seems like the beginning of the end. I have a bad feeling about this.

Today is the day, the day of the end, I can feel it. I choke on the tears as I hug the love of my life.

"G-goodbye, Edward."

"I'll be back, Bella. I promise, I'll come back."

"I love you." I mouth at him.

He kisses me. "I love you too."

_And when the church doors opened up wide,_

_She put her veil down trying to hide the tears._

_She just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band,_

_And the flowers fell from out of her hands_

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream._

It's been weeks since I got the most devastating call of my life, my Edward was gone. Killed when the tank he was in hit a roadside bomb. Now here I am, sitting at his funeral. All I have is the memories, and those memories aren't enough to last me a life time. My mother and father sat on either side of me, and held my hand.

_The preacher man said lets bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song_

_that she ever heard._

_The they handed her a folded up flag _

_and she held on to all she had left of him_

_oh and what could've been._

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_and it felt like a bullet in her heart._

Death is peaceful, easy. Life, life is so much harder. Especially with out Edward. The days feel like they run on, all strung together. Never beginning, never ending. A circle, my life is a never ending circle of hurt. I wonder what it could have been if he didn't have to go, if he were still alive...

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream._

_Oh, oh baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream._

_Just a dream_

I know this is going to be hard, but I have to find my way to move on, somehow. For now, I'll pretend this is a dream, and that Edward is here with me.

**A/N: It's not really that good, but it's a plot bunny that has been torturing me, so I just had to write it. Leave me a review to say what you think if you want. :)**


End file.
